In the drying of pelts, e.g. mink or fox pelt, after skinning and scraping off the layer of fat on the leather side of the pelt, the pelts are typically stretched on a pelt board which is often provided with a fat-absorbing material with the object of removing the remaining fat on the leather side of the pelt.
The use of pelt boards in connection with the drying of pelts is well known in the prior art and there has in the past been developed a great number of configurations of such pelt boards. There has also been established a standard of pelt sizes and thus also of pelt boards.
The most widespread pelt boards in the past were made of wood, and may in short be described as a flat piece of wood defining a longitudinal direction and having in the longitudinal direction a first broadside surface, a second broadside surface, a first narrow side surface and a second narrow side surface. One end of the board, the bottom end, is cut off at right angles to the longitudinal direction. The lower end adjacent the bottom has a constant breadth, which breadth gradually decreases towards a pointed and rounded end approaching the top end of the board. Such boards typically also have a longitudinal slot for allowing air to pass.
The drying procedure of the pelt shall be understood to be a drying-out of the leather side of the pelt to an extent which by experience prevents any attack on the pelt by mites. The drying process is typically effected by the blowing of dry air in the slot on the board via pipes which are introduces into the slot, where via the perforations in the walls of the pelt bag the dry air is diffused out of the leather side of the pelt and dries the pelt.
From WO 01/62985 is known a bag shaped holster, which is referred to as a fixing bag, which is used for securing the pelts on a pelt board during the drying process. The fixing bag is drawn over the board with the stretched pelt from the cranium end of the pelt so that the fur side of the pelt is in tight contact with the fur, which results in the pelt being pressed against the board with a force which is sufficient for the pelt to remain substantially in the stretched position during the drying.
Further prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,963 in which a pelt board comprising a flat body of sheet metal having perforations therein and beads along the sides is disclosed.
In WO 2005/026394 is disclosed a pelt board which is lockable in a position, in which it has a first circumference and can also assume a position in which it has a second circumference being smaller than the first circumference by displacing opposing half parts in relation to each other. This results in a considerably easier removal of the pelt from the pelt board.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,110,016 relates to a pelt board having a pair of longitudinal legs and a nose piece located there between.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,967 relates to a pelt drying system including an air conditioning unit for supplying temperature controlled air to a number of manifolds having nozzles onto which the pelt drying frames are attached.
WO 82/03634 relates to a pelting board of non-absorbing plastics having a plurality of channels near its edges to supply drying air to the edges of the board so that the pelt dry evenly and stick less often to the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,038 relates to a pelt drying frame comprising opposite side rods joined at a nose over which frame a pelt may be drawn and held taut.
DK 2012 70519 A1 relates to a pelt board has a lower part and an upper part. The lower part has an outer cross section circumference which is substantially constant and the upper part has an outer cross section which is gradually decreasing.
DK 2013 00091 U4 relates to a pelt board has a lower part and an upper part. The lower part has an outer cross section circumference, which is substantially constant and the upper part has an outer cross section which is gradually decreasing. The lower part extends between 36 cm and 50 cm.
DK 177480 B1 discloses a pelt board having two broad elongated side surfaces. The pelt board comprises expansion means defining a narrow elongated side surface extending between side edges of the broad side surfaces. The expansion means are movable between an expanded position and a non-expanded position.
Some of the above pelt boards have an outer circumference made up of opposing non-movable surfaces and opposing movable surfaces. Pelt boards having this variable circumference for simplifying the removal of the pelt after drying are thus known in the prior art. The pelt boards are thus expanded during the drying process. As the pelt is fixated firmly during drying and may shrink slightly, the pelts may be difficult to remove from the pelt boards. Further, the pelts are typically fixated in a stretched state, thus increasing the pressure of the pelt onto the pelt board. By reducing the circumference of the pelt board, the pelt will be easier to remove from the pelt board.
However, the pelt boards used until now only feature a limited variation in the circumference in that only a limited part of the circumferential surfaces are moving/may be reduced. Typically, the prior art pelt boards have two opposing surfaces which are movable in relation to each other and thus, there may still exist opposing surfaces or parts of the circumference which are non-movable in relation to each other. Although the pelt board according to the prior art may alter the total circumference and thereby relax the pelt, it has been noticed by the applicant that the pelt in some circumstances may still stick quite firm onto the pelt board at the locations of the pelt board at which the surface or circumference has not been reduced.
It is thus an object according to the present invention to provide technologies for simplifying the removal of the pelts from the pelt boards and avoiding the situations where the pelt due to the drying and stretching may stick to the pelt board, and at the same time ensure that the pelt board keeps a substantially elliptical circumference in order to distribute the inwardly oriented pressure of the pelt evenly over the pelt board.
It is an advantage according to the present invention that the pelt board may be locked in the expanded position and that the movement between the expanded position and the reduced position may be performed very accurately using very little force.
It is a feature according to the present invention that the pelt board may be modified to accommodate pelts of different sizes and shapes.